


some plum liqueur and plump lips

by smolbin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Bartender Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbin/pseuds/smolbin
Summary: Jongin loves the feeling of being on stage.  Kyungsoo loves Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	some plum liqueur and plump lips

**Author's Note:**

> hello there:)  
> i've been trying to write a decent Kaisoo fic for sometime now and thought Tiny Sparks would be the start of it:)
> 
> i'd like to thank the mods for being super understanding and hardworking, thank you for the beautiful graphics too!
> 
> last but not least, thank you everyone who supports this fest and give the stories a chance:)

The lights are low and the atmosphere is novelish, the customers seated around the bar are sordidly drunken. It’s a typical Saturday night where everyone is willing to pay the double for the special gig.

On the stage, a graceful dancer stands, a distant carnival for those who watches him from afar tables.

On the walls surrounding the bar there are various posters with the name KAI written on them, the most talented man of the decade or an intriguing affair to invest their money on for some drunk customers. Nevertheless, it’s a merry-go-round as everyone keeps coming back to see more. 

The bartender, Kyungsoo, watches the stage behind the counter, admiring every move of the dancer. He is no different than the customers, the same fascinated expression plays on his face every time he watches the dancer. He isn’t drunk, but is a bit dizzy from the pleasure the stage is radiating. 

No wonder why Saturday is his favorite day of the week.

  
  
  
  


As the volume of the music goes high and low, Jongin moves heart-to-heart with the audience, his moves are gentle as the sunshine yet manifestly sensual. Glitters spread around from his fingertips, light beams come out from his body, Kyungsoo feels almost as drunk as the rest of the crowd. But inside his veins, it’s pure passion and not a single trace of alcohol. 

Nobody dares to interrupt the show, nobody orders drinks, nobody even dares to breath. The eyes stay glued on the young man who owns the stage with his hypnotically slick and sensuous moves. 

Like the finest ornament he is, Jongin fits the room perfectly, bringing all the attention to himself.

Minutes chase minutes, hours chase hours; Kyungsoo forgets how to breathe while watching the eternal beauty of Jongin.

Oh how watching him eases everything, soothing the storms inside Kyungsoo’s heart.

  
  
  


The show finishes around midnight, customers leave one by one, Kyungsoo cleans the tables after them, wiping the stains of alcohol and then turns off the refrigerator before tidying up the bar counter.

“Am I too late for a drink?” Looking up, Kyungsoo meets with Jongin’s golden brown eyes that shine through the gloomy room. It’s the first time seeing the dancer after a show, usually Jongin never stays, he just leaves the bar from the back door and the only time Kyungsoo sees him is on stage.

It feels strange, Kyungsoo is almost starstruck by seeing Jongin off stage.

“Oh.” He mumbles to himself, trying to come to his senses in front of the warmest smile he is ever confronted by. “I can prepare one, it’s okay.”

“Drink with me.” Jongin takes a seat in front of the bar counter, his voice is soft but the words are demanding, more like an order instead of a question.

“I am a bit of a lightweight drinker, I may not be able to cope with you.” Kyungsoo chuckles trying to relax his muscles, but still he feels overwhelmed.

“It’s not like I am an alcoholic, just have one glass with me. I don’t like drinking alone.”

Soon Kyungsoo gives up, seeing no point in protesting and prepares the drinks. Inside a cocktail glass filled with ice, he pours 45 ml of Japanese plum liqueur and soda. It’s his personal favorite, the perfect combination of sweet and sour taste with a bit of bitterness that burns your throat before leaving it’s place to satisfaction. Just like life itself.

Jongin rarely drinks, but he likes exploring new tastes, refreshing personalities, just like the bartender in front of him. Once in a while, alcohol helps to ease the atmosphere, it encourages Jongin to be free, just like he feels on stage.

The tip of their glasses touch each other as they mumble a faint _cheers_. The silence is somewhat comfortable like a warm embrace, they examine each other’s features with curious eyes, it feels unexpectedly sentimental as if they’ve been longing for each other even though it’s the first time. 

It takes them 90 ml of plum liqueur each, until they get closer, sitting next to each other on the bar tools and breaking the silence.

“I think I will kiss you now.” Jongin is the first one to take the risky step, his voice is soft and delightful, a lullaby to Kyungsoo’s ears. However, his words are daring and Kyungsoo feels cold under the piercing gaze.

Nevertheless, he nods, allowing the small distance between them disappear as their lips unite and soon, the cold leaves its place to a warm wave of lust threatening Kyungsoo.

It feels like to be on stage for Jongin, as their tongues dancing with the perfect harmony, catching the rhythm of the clock on the bar’s wall, and it’s dreamy.

Kyungsoo’s plump lips tastes sweet and sour, the umami of the plum liqueur offers a pleasant feast to both of them, leaving them wanting more and more.

Love is risky but appealing at the same time, it’s dangerously charming. It’s a way of making art, each person has their own unique way of loving. And you never know what will happen until it happens, you never know until you step on that stage.

As they share that kiss, Jongin finds it somewhat similar to be on stage. 

Jongin loves the feeling of being on stage. Kyungsoo loves Jongin. And maybe after their little moment that light a spark between the two, Jongin loves him back too.


End file.
